This invention has to do particularly with heating cable, in which a pair of spaced conductors is joined by a web of PTC material, although it has other application as well. Heat tapes are used in industry to ensure against freezing of pipes, among other things. In that application, it is highly desirable to have a weather proof enclosure at one end, in which tapes running in different directions can be spliced and in which various controls can be housed or connected to the heating cables, and a termination at which free ends of heating cables can be mounted so as to ensure that the conductors are not shorted out at the ends.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a termination box assembly and an end termination of molded plastic parts that are easily manufactured and, when assembled, provide a weather proof enclosure.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawings.